Beat X Rhyme Lemon Drabble
by lilstrawberryflame
Summary: Hi. First TWEWY fanfic, please don't hate me! I wrote this before I found out that Beat and Rhyme were related... Sooooo Incest warning? I may write some more TWEWY fanfiction, but not this pairing. NEVER AGAIN I SAY! So Beat X Rhyme, enjoy!


**_A/N: Hi. First TWEWY fanfic, please don't hate me! I wrote this before I found out that Beat and Rhyme were related... Sooooo Incest warning? This was written in the space of about an hour, At the whim of a friend wanting some smut. I apologize if it's not very good, I never usually write straight pairings, I am a devout Yaoi fangirl who occasionally indulges into Yuri (it satisfies my gay side x3 ) _**_**I honestly don't know why I didn't just write some HanekomaXSho crack... Or even NekuXJoshua. I had a fever and a sore throat. Apologies again. The ending kind of died flailing. I'm no good at happy endings... I'm better at angst and Horrible fierey deaths. I may write some more TWEWY fanfiction, but not this pairing. NEVER AGAIN I SAY. **_

_**I'm rambling. Sorry. Enjoy! Comments are love, and even flames are welcome :)  
**_

A look of shock crossed Beats face, there stood infront of him was Rhyme, _HIS_ Rhyme, his partner, his friend, the one person he'd give up everything for, and the person he had watched be devoured by Noise 61.  
How was she stood here infront of him? "hello Beat." she said looking up at him, the calm tone of voice and small smile that played across her lips all too familiar to the skater, he felt his knees weaken at the traits he had so badly missed, "hey..." he murmured, keeping his composure.  
Rhyme walked towards her partner, joy filling her heart. "how are...  
How is it... " Beat stammered, his brows furrowing, Rhyme having always been the one to understand him smiled, "I guess someone must like me..." she mused, quietly watching his reaction, she began to worry slightly when he stayed quiet, staring at the floor and so she walked a couple of steps closer, unexpectedly, Beat wrapped his arms round her and pulled her into a tight hug " I missed ya y'know... "  
he said quietly against the side of her neck, she closed her eyes and nuzzled herself against his shoulder fighting back tears of happiness "I missed you too..." she mumbled.

Her heart was racing, she didn't know why or how but she was here with Beat and he was holding her as close as he could and she loved it,  
Beat pulled away from her slightly, looking at her with a rough smile tugging at his lips, he pulled something out of his pocket, concealed in his fist. Rhyme looked at him quizzically, half afraid, half curious as to what he could have, suddenly doubt and fear washed through her body, cold chills tremoring down her spine 'what if this is just a reaper trick...? What if this isn't real...? What if this is all just some horrible game?' her thoughts raced, but when Beat opened his fist to reveal her bell necklace, carefully slipping it over her head and back round her neck "Back where it belongs..." he murmured, a look of confusion and worry on his face, obviously unsure how to phrase his words. "where it always will belong yo" This was all too much for Rhyme and she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks,  
concerned with the outburst Beat panicked "yo I'm sorry! I shouldnta done that..." he tried to apologize, Rhyme threw her arms round him,  
once again buerying her damp face against his shirt "don't apologize... Please don't... It's not a bad thing, it's good... I just... I was scared and you... You proved it wasn't some trick and...  
I'm just really happy..." she spoke fast against his chest, shaking gently as all her pent up emotions were let out, Beat gently held her close, after a second he gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his, wiping away her tears with his thumb he smiled, "I'm always here for ya, dontchu forget it ok?" Rhyme nodded slightly, her eyes fixed to his. Without warning, and shocking her for the second time that day, Beat pressed his lips to hers, awaiting some form of response, Rhyme eagerly kissed back, lacing the fingers of one hand in the soft hair protruding from beneath Beats hat and the other gently gripping the material of his shirt in an almost childish gesture of need.

Beat reluctantly broke the kiss, looking down at Rhyme, who's face was now flushed an attractive shade of pink, he smiled and touched her cheek affectionately "come with me?" he asked quietly, his voice nearly failing him due to want for that heat and comfort of the small girls mouth. "to the end of the world..." Rhyme breathed, her lips gently throbbing and her heart pounding, he smiled and took her hand,  
leading her to a small room, big enough for the bed and floor space that occupied it, she looked up at him, teeth grazing her bottom lip slightly, Beat looked at her and smiled, running his thumb across her lip slowly "that ain't good for ya... You'll scar your lip" he murmured, though neither of them were paying attention, both much to occupied by the close proximity they were stood in, Beat was the first to re initiate the kiss, hands moving to the small girls waist and holding her close, as she kissed back, the kiss deepened, their tounges searching each others mouths eagerly, each taking the time to note the taste and heat of the others mouth.

Beat gently moved Rhyme in the direction of the bed and she let him,  
he gently slipped his hands to the base of her shirt, letting his fingers graze the skin underneath, feeling a sense of achievement as she shuddered underneath his fingers he began to explore more his fingers teasing over the sensitive skin on her sides, he lifted her shirt off, pulling it over her head, she lifted her arms to help him,  
as the shirt passed over her head her hat got pulled off too, leaving her hair disheveled and fluffy and her bell necklace cold against her chest, Beat took a moment to look at her, her slim body pale against the warm colours of the room, she flushed a pale rose pink and tried to cover herself, embarrassed, the frills of her pink lace bra peeked out from behind her arms and Beats pants suddenly felt slightly too tight for him. She slowly let her arms down, the smooth curves of her figure would never have been guessed at with the size of her shirt,  
she gently tugged at Beats shirt, far too short to take it off herself, much to her displeasure. He smirked and took her hands in his, gently picking her up and standing her on the bed, she pouted,  
but complied and tugged his shirt off, his hat also being pulled off with it, he put his arm round her waist holding their bodies flush against each other and lifted her back to the ground, once her feet were safely back on the ground she looked up at him, he didn't remove his hands, merely let them drift down her sides and slipped his fingertips under the waistband of her trousers slowly moving his hands to her front she shuddered, the blush on her cheeks getting worse.  
He gently pushed her onto the bed, positioning himself above her and tugged at her trouser button, undoing it with ease, she bit down nervously on her lip, a small sigh escaping her lips "do I gotta tell ya again?" Beat teased "quit bitin' your lip, you'll scar it." he placed a small kiss to her lips, and then moved down to her neck,  
sucking and biting a trail down to her collarbone, she made a small noise of pleasure, and rested her hand on his shoulder.

He gently took hold of the zipper for her trousers and gently pulled it down, letting his knuckle drag slowly down her underwear, she shuddered again and wriggled under his touch. "Beat... That... That's teasing..." she whimpered softly, he smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her jawbone "I know shortstuff... I know" he pulled her trousers down and threw them onto the floor, unwanted, he took a second to look at her, her small frame pale on the bed, her lips pink and her hair messy yet adorable, he couldn't help but kiss her, as her warm tongue slid against his he felt her hands at his waistband, gently yet skillfully undoing his trousers and pushing the obtrusive item down off his hips, he pulled back, bored with the foreplay, he roughly pulled her underwear away and also discarded that onto the floor,  
removing his own boxers he pinned both of her arms above her head gently with one hand.

Rhyme suddenly felt very exposed, laid with everything on show, and this gorgeous boy pinning her onto the bed, her heart raced at 3000 miles a minute and the blush playing across her cheeks just kept getting worse. She looked up at Beat, blood racing through her veins,  
he leant down and murmured in her ear, "you sure you want this?" she nodded, the feel of his breath against her neck sending her into a spiraling depth of lust, her body involuntarily arched closer to him,  
trying to share the heat he gave off, and the electricity in his touch.  
Beat let his teeth gently graze against her neck, and she whimpered again, his fingertips lazily drifted down her stomach and between her legs, he let his fingertips brush over her, already wet, opening, he slowly pushed his fingers inside her, his movements slow and gentle,  
as he added another finger Rhyme moaned quietly, a soft addictive sound, wanting to make her moan like that more, Beat made a scissoring motion with his two fingers inside her, she gasped and gripped the sheets under her, her hips arching up to him. He smiled and slowly,  
tantalizingly, removed his fingers, eliciting a small moan at the loss, he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly slid inside her, groaning at the tightness of her pussy he placed his hands on her hips, slowly beginning to thrust, she moaned, lifting her hips to meet his in time with each thrust, he kissed her harshly,  
increasing the pace of his thrusts, Rhyme broke the kiss and threw her head back in pleasure, leaving her neck open to Beats attacks, he bit and sucked at her pulse points, leaving a trail of small red marks.  
As he moved the angle of his thrusts slightly, he felt Rhyme arch her hips to his erratically, "B-beat..." she moaned, causing him to bite down on her shoulder and pull them closer together, body's flush to one another, only separated by the movement of hips grinding against each other, hitting THAT spot over and over again.

As Rhymes orgasm neared, she whimpered and wrapped her arms round her partners neck, moaning his name sweetly in his ear, sending him closer and closer to his own orgasm, Beat hit Rhymes g-spot and she tensed around him, wrapping her legs round his waist, overwhelmed by the tightness of her muscles clenching round his erection, Beat came inside her saying her name, and she came at the same time, still whimpering his name.  
Worn out Beat laid next to her, curling his body round hers and holding her close. "I love you" she murmured "I love you too" he replied sleepily, Rhyme clutched the bell necklace to her chest and closed her eyes, the last thing Beat heard her mutter before they both fell asleep was: "I knew you wouldn't leave me..." he smiled and drifted off to sleep, finally feeling complete.


End file.
